Michael Kaizer
"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." General Info District: 2 District Partner: Elena Redbloom Gender: Male Age: 18 Weight: 220 pounds. Height: 6'4 ft. Appearance Michael is somewhat asian like. He has tan skin, his hair is black and is messy and also reaches his eyes. His eyes are brown and round. He is extremely handsome and has a muscular physique. Michael usually wears a black shirt, black combat pants and black combat boots. He is always seen with his black fighting gloves. History Michael was born in district 2. His father is a Peacekeeper there, while his mother worked as a plasterer. He gets along pretty well with both of his parents, and they are very supportive of him. When Michael told his parents that he wanted to be a career and join the hunger games when he grows up, they were proud of him because becoming a victor in the games would mean their son would be treated like a hero; so they sent him to a special academy in order to receive training. He has received training ever since he was 5. When he was 8 years old he became the number one student in his class. He was Strong, Fast and Intelligent. No one in his class has ever bested him, both in mental exams and in combat. He was able to overpower and defeat his trainer at a young age of 10. When he became a teenager, no one wanted to be his sparring partner because all his previous partners suffered different severe injuries. He specializes in close combat fighting, he usually prefers to use Sword's and Knives during training sessions. When Michael had free time he would usually go to the academy's library and he would research about almost everything that the academy has to offer about combat techniques and tactics. After graduating and turning 18, he decided that it was his time to be a career and enter the Hunger Games in order for him to test all that he learned from when he was a child. Personality Michael has a very calm and cool demeanor. Sometimes he tends to act cold. He tends to be merciless to his opponents and never gives them an opportunity to fight back. Michael always sets his objective's and he will do anything to accomplish it. Skills and Abilities Skills: '''He can proficiently use all forms of close combat weapons such as a Sword's and Knives. He is extremely skilled in knife combat, having a preference over it for close-quarter-combat. His skill with a knife is so great that he is able to use it ambitextrously in an expert level, even being able to switch hands in the middle of combat. He is also able to throw Knives accurately. His sword fighting skills are also at an expert level. He has practiced and studied how Miyamoto Musashi (A legendary figure even before the creation of Panem) wielded two swords at once. After learning every form and technique Musashi has performed and even improving it, Michael has become an unstoppable juggernaught when wielding two swords. He is also an accomplished unarmed fighter. He has mastered Kyokushin Karate, which at that present time was a very old and almost extinct martial art. His punches and kicks can even cause cracks in small boulders. '''Strengths: His physical fitness is at peak physical condition. Intelligence is above average for his age. Survival skills are at a genius level. He is very calculative and observant of his opponents, he can see any flaw or wrong move the opponent makes and he will capitalize on that. Weakness: Loner. Hunger. Weapons and Equipment Weapons: Hand-To-Hand Combat, Sword's and Knives. Token: Black fighting gloves. Strategies Initial Strategy: Act calm and cool during the interviews. Score a 12 in the training score. Observe other tributes actions during the training sessions. Bloodbath Strategy: Head to the cornucopia and quickly grab a weapon and a pack. Kill any tribute near him and head to a safe place in order to make a camp and possibly a fallback position. Games Strategy: Observe surroundings for food and water. Travel lightly in order to hunt tributes faster. Hunt any tributes, even fellow careers must be hunt down and killed in order to become the Victor. Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:LeonKaizerWolff's Tributes